homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102215-Catching-the-Gravedigger-Up
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CATCHING UP. CAT: So CAT: Erribus. CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: Hδw did yδur questiηg gδ? CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Have you spoke to the Oracle? CAT: It went welll CCC: ...sure it did CAT: I allmost died and Nyarrlla carrried my blleeding carrcass thrrough the deserrt! CAG: I did tαlk tδ the δrαcle CAT: It was fun. CAG: Whαt? CCC: I bet it wasp CAG: yδu αlmδst died? CAT: Yes CAG: thαt sδuηds like the δppδsit e δf fuη CCC: It certainly wasp not CAT: I mean the bits beforre that werre fun CAT: And then it got lless fun. CAG: well.. CAG: I'm glαd yδu αre αlive CAT: As it turrns out adullt mutants with weirrd technollogy arre CAT: Dangerrous CAT: I apprreciate the apprreciation of my llife CAG: whαt wαs this "quest" yδu weηt δη specificαlly CAT: Welll CAG: αηd hδw did it leαd tδ yδur αlmδst certαiη dδδm CAT: I think we shoulld starrt frrom the beginning of what we know CAT: Nyarrlla do you want to do the honourrs orr shoulld I. CCC: Uhh, you can CAG: either δηe δf yδu ηumbskulls recδuηt this grim recδllectiδη CCC: I did Heliux CAT: Okay CAT: So you know about the Orraclle, and about the game CAT: At lleast tangentiallly CAG: pαrtiαlly, yes CAT: Welll CAT: You arre going to be one of the pllayerrs. CAG: sδ I αm iηvδlved iη αll δf this CAG: αt leαst tδ sδme exteηt? CAT: This game is going to end the worrlld, and it's been made abundantlly cllearr that we can't stop it. CAT: Yes. CAT: You're going to be the llast ollivebllood in existence. CAG: huh CAT: And you're going to have to hellp us crreate a new univerrse. CAT: Whille maybe competing against the disturrbinglly rugged humans CAG: dδ we kηδw hδw dαηgerδus these humαηs αre? CAT: No. CCC: Nope CCC: But they know us CCC: And we don't know them CAG: sδ it is αη uηkηδwη fαctδr αηd we dδη't kηδw if they hδld αη αdvαηtαge CCC: So assume very CAT: Has anyone been contacted by anyone but that one CAT: And Nyarrlla we do CAT: They werre on the llist. CAT: ... Besides the one that we've deallt with. CAT: Forr whateverr reason. CCC: We know their names CCC: Nothing else CAT: How do you know that they know us? CCC: I know Aaisha spoke again to the same one form before CAT: I contacted that one a whille back CAG: I hαve yet tδ cδme iη cδηtαct with δηe δf these "humαηs" yet, but it dδesη't seem cherishαble CCC: Apparently he had some stuff to say about Libby CAT: That is CAG: libby? CAT: Suspect. CAT: That is the Orraclle's name. CAG: αh CAT: The game invollves CAG: see, I ηever gδt much iηfδ frδm her CAT: Welll CAT: I coulld drrop a llot of worrds herre CCC: She's been in a bit of a mood CAT: But I have no idea what they mean. CAT: We'lll be going somewherre ellse, with ourr hives. CAG: this αll seems sδ CAG: δutlαηdish CCC: Our hives get shunted off to elsewhere CCC: I still think it's called the medium CAT: I mean it is lliterrallly outllandish CCC: Wherever that skaia base is CAT: And we each get ourr own pllanet CAT: And the humans get theirrs CAG: ηδw this defiηitely is prepδsterδus CAG: i meαη, cδuηtiηg whαt hαs beeη gδiηg δη it is plαusible CAG: but still... CAT: Yes CAT: It's somewhat absurrd and if a meteorr hadn't falllen out of the sky and saved my llife I woulld prrobablly be a bit morre cynicall. CAG: wαit, α meteδr? CAT: Yes. CAT: Nyarrlla was therre CAT: I was not CAT: I was busy blleeding to death CAG: is thαt whαt i sαw shδδtiηg thrδugh the sky? CAT: Maybe. CCC: Sure enough CCC: A meteor out of the sky CCC: Right in front of Carayx's hive CCC: With a box full of medical supplies CCC: Nanites, at that CCC: It also came with pictures of the "future" CCC: A handful of us CCC: Happy and hanging out in a library of sorts CAG: wαit CAG: this δrαcle did meηtiδη α librαry tδ me CAG: pretty much αll she sαid CCC: Probably the library that she got from Antera CCC: Another player CAG: yes, she tδld me αbδut her trαde CAG: just ηever tδ whδ it wαs with CCC: Well now you know CAG: just thαt it wαs fδr sδme "iηfδ" CCC: It's for a "guide" to the game CAT: It willl prrobablly hellp us. CCC: Something to help us win CAT: And we're going to CAT: Even if the witch trries to ruin everrything CAG: hδw trustwδrthy is this δrαcle? hδw much δf α hαηd dδes she hαve iη this? CAT: The nanites werre lliterrallly herr bllood CAG: whαt? CAT: Herr bllood is lliterrallly in my body right now and they saved my llife CAG: sδ we trust her CAG: uηderstδδd CAT: The worrst that she has done to us is CAT: Be overraggrressive romanticallly. CAT: And then regrret that CAG: heh CAG: still, it trδubles me thαt she sαid thαt "δηce yδu eηter my librαry yδu ηever leαve it" CCC: You don't even know CAG: α wαrηiηg δr α threαt, I cαη't tell CCC: Lorrea, she's still asking for my help CAT: She is? CCC: I contacted her anyway CCC: to apologize and talk CCC: In exchange for her forgiveness CCC: I told her I would do my best to help her court Serios CAT: To CAT: Courrt Serrios CCC: ...yes CCC: No letters this time CCC: No lies CAG: dδes this δrαcle hαve rδmαηtic leαηiηgs fδr this Seriδs? CCC: I'm only going to teach her how to court someone like a troll CCC: And also how to waltz CCC: Not sure how that one happened CCC: But it's a thing now CCC: the oracle has extreme romantic leanings CCC: It's been the biggest governing factor towards her cooperation with us, I think CAG: the plδt just gets mδre αηd mδre iηterestiηg, dδesη't it CCC: At least a huge part CCC: It's the largest part of her character that I know CCC: Aside from her culture CCC: She has the power to see relationships CAG: huh CCC: And her help thus far has been through seeing those relationships to be and the circumstances surrounding them, I guess CCC: Still not sure how this works CCC: but apparently, it's how this works CAT: We can trry to figurre that out llaterr CAG: I dδη't thiηk αηy δf us uηderstαηd αηythiηg αt αll yet CCC: I'm getting a good idea actually CCC: At least I think so CAG: lets heαr this ideα CCC: Just Libby herself, being the mystery CAT: I think I get allong with herr welll CAT: She at lleast tollerrates me CCC: It's simple, we play this game, and get shunted to the "medium" maybe CCC: Challenge and thrash the humans CCC: And we recieve a new universe CCC: And move into it CAG: I like this ideα CCC: As far as I know, it's a combat game against the humans CCC: Pretty straightforward CAG: sδuηds eαsy eηδugh CAG: uηtil we kηδw the cδmpetitiδη thαt is CAG: I meαη, ηδthiηg is eαsy iη truth CAG: but we cαη αt leαst try, right? CAT: Of courrse! CAT: Besides, with a team llike THIS, we can even make up forr Nyarrlla's faillings CAT: If we can do that we'lll be unstoppablle CAG: Lδrreα, yδu ηever did specify whαt left yδu αt the briηk δf deαth CCC: Says the one who got wrecked the other night CAT: An adullt mutant trrolll CAT: Worrking forr the Emprress CCC: Who she tried to fight alone CAT: Hey, I was doing welll! CCC: When we have a crew of five trolls CCC: You said he'd won in one hit CCC: Turned the woods more green than they'd been already CAT: Yeah but I hit him thrree times as many times as he hit me CAT: And allso killled his robot CAG: Kηδwiηg yδu, it wαs mδst likely α very vαliαηt fight CAG: full δf sδme mαjδr herδics CAG: I dδη't dδubt yδu mδst likely held yδur δwη CAG: yδu were prδbαbly just cαught δff guαrd CAT: Welll CAT: Yes that was lliterrallly what happened CAT: He was in the trrees CAG: if this is αηy iηdicαtδr δf whαt is tδ cδme, we αll ηeed tδ wαtch δur bαcks CAG: there is ηδ fightiηg dirty, it is αll fαir gαme CAG: thαt bδdes fδr δur fδes αs well CAT: Of courrse CCC: They've already played dirty CCC: Kinda CCC: They're spying on us CCC: And knew we were coming CCC: The original courier wasp switched out CAT: I think that may be the worrk of theirr hellperr CAT: Though CCC: Who's helper? CAT: We do have morre than just the humams that want us to faill CAT: Actuallly I think CAT: Most peoplle that arren't us that know what is going on want us to faill CAG ceased responding to memo. CCC: That...mite be right CCC: All we really truly know is the world is ending and we have enemies CCC: We're not even sure who all they are CCC: Except that they include the fucking empress and an alien species CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: yeαh, αηd eveη thαt is α bit tδugh tδ hαηdle CAT: The emprress can eat my shoes, we'lll be fine CAG: I hαve ηδ dδubt thαt yδu cαη pδwer thrδugh this, but I wδrry fδr yδu CAG: beiηg the herδ cαη δηly get yδu sδ fαr CAT: Yeah, Nyarrlla. CAT: Being the herro can onlly get you so farr. CCC: I thought I wasp the shady one oh brave heroine who fights alone CAG: yδu kηδw very well whδ i αm referiηg tδ Lδrreα CAT: Yes CAT: Therre arre shady herroes too CAT: Some of the best ones! CAG: little miss gδes αηd gets herself αlmδst killed iη the wδδds CAT: I am not llittlle CCC: ... CAG: I wαs ηδt referriηg tδ yδur height CAG: but I αppδlδgize CAG: I hαve the utmδst fαith thαt yδu guys will dδ greαt thiηgs CCC: Yeah, no need to get defensive about your height CAT: I'm not defensive CAT: I was just saying. CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: s'up dawg. CAG: αh αηδther δηe tδ jδiη the frαy CAT: Hey Carra. CCC: Hey Carayx CAT: So CAT: Did we expllain most of it CAG: Tδ sδme degree CAT: I'm not surre but I think we coverred most of what is common knowlledge as of now. CAG: prδbαbly CAC: have we covered that we're all gonna d_e CAG: αt leαst sδme kηδwledge is better thαη ηδηe CAG: wαit whαt? CAT: No CAT: We're gonna be fine. CAT: Prrobablly. CAG: prδbαbly? CAT: Therre's at lleast a five perrcent chance of things being totallly fine. CAT: Prrobablly morre. CAG: yδu bαrely escαped with yδur life CAT: I made a mistake CAT: And I willl not be doing that again CAG: Just prδmise me yδu wδη't gδ gαlαvαηtiηg yδur herδism αlδηe ηext time CAT: I can't prromise that CCC: Trust me, we're not letting her do that again CAT: I CAN prromise that I'lll onlly do that if I know what I'm up against. CAG: sαfety iη ηumbers, αηd we αre yδur frieηds, yδur burdeη is δurs CAG: just kηδw yδur limits CAG: I dδη't dδubt yδu will hαve ηδ prδblem tδ mδst, but sδmetimes there is α pδiηt δf ηδ returη CAT: I know CAG: αηd I dδη't wαηt αηybδdy crδssiηg thαt liηe while I αm still kickiηg CAT: Don't worrry, I think the experrience is CAT: Memorrablle. CAG: Cαrαyx, hδw αre yδu fαriηg iη this mess? CAC: fuck_n awful as per my usual. CAG: lδvely CAG: sδ I will αssume yδu guys αre prδbαbly up tδ yδur skulls iη prδblems CAT: I woulld say a bit past that CAT: But it'lll be fine. CAC: _'m up to my f_sts _n struggles CCC: We have a list of problems longer than /my/ horns CAC: _'ve got l_ke 99 problems and you guys are at least half of them. CAG: I hαve yet tδ see yδur hδrηs, but I will αssume they αre quite lδηg CCC: Oh yes CAG: It seems like everyδηe is deαliηg with prδblems δf their δwη, αηd I αm here fiddliηg with my bδηes CAT: Don't worrry you can't escape the mess CAT: Just CAT: Be carrefull. CAG: I tαke the utmδst cαre CAG: except wheη I fuck up CAG: theη shit gets bαd CAC: you're all stuck _n the bonezone meanwh_le lorrea almost got a foot taken off her head. CAC: and she can only afford to lose a couple _nches. CAT: Carra we arre in the same room I can lliterrallly wallk overr and hit you CAG: δh, sδ yδu αll αre tδgether αt the mδmeηt theη? CAT: We're waiting. CAC: DO _T CAC: _ WANT YOU TO CAG: wαitiηg fδr whαt CAC: H_____T MEEEEE CAC: sorry CAT: Arre you surre CAT: I mean I'lll do it CAG: Lδrreα, give Cαrαyx α gδδd smαck fδr me CAG: I cαη't dδ it thrδugh this tiηy screeη δf miηe CAT: Welll therre you go now I'm underr. orrderrs. CAC: _ w_ll smack the jade off your face, _ swear CAT: Is that a challlenge CCC: Comb on CCC: there's a ring in the middle of the room CCC: Go for it CAT: We're making this happen CAG: seems yδu guys αre mαkiηg the mδst δut δf the eηd δf the wδrld CCC: You could say that CAG: Well, I αppreciαte yδu guys giviηg me α heαds up δf whαt weηt dδwη CAG: αlthδugh, I αm bδth α bit scαred αηd wδrried CAG: ηδt sδ fαr αs scαred fδr my life, quite the cδηtrαry CAG: I feαr fδr yδu guys, the δηes αctuαlly dδiηg thiηgs thαt mαtter CCC: At least we're in a group CCC: If we have enemies they could be trying to pick us off CCC: Aaisha already got threatened by one of them CCC: Not to scare you or anytihng CCC: And it wasp a bit more personal than just a threat CCC: But yeah CCC: We don't know what they'll do CAG: I'd sαy I feel the futility δf αll δf this CAG: but I hαve α guess thαt this will gδ smδδther thαη expected CCC: Gotta have a bit of faith CAC: hngngnngng CAC: what CAG: ηδt much left tδ hδld δηtδ but the will δf eαch δther CAG: αs cδrηy αs thαt sδuηds CAC: who threatened aa_sha? CCC: Merrow did CAC: oh fuck_n duh CAG: is thαt the δther tyriαη the witch is gδiηg αfter? CCC: Yes CCC: A Male tyrianblood CCC: Which isn't even supposed to exist CAG: I kηδw CAG: but hey CAG: its ηδt the crαziest thiηg gδiηg δη CAC: man, what a t_me to be al_ve CAC: the craz_est th_ng go_ng on _sn't our future emperor hav_ng a bulge w_th no rumble spheres CAG: thαt is defiηitely δηe wαy tδ put it CAT: Brrb beating up Carra. CAG: dδη't die CAC: fuck_ng r_p Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla Category:Carayx